ladellparksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Original History of Tai
The Original History of Tai Series The Original History of Tai Series Is the third book series created by Ladell Parks along with his long time friend "Trey Aarestad" in high school the book series became very popular, being the most talked about topic throughout the school. Started in the middle of 2007 originally only 2 books were created with both the partner ship of Ladell and Trey, after the second book Trey left the writing and everything else to Ladell, Ladell still kept Trey name in the creation of the last 4 books, but after the book series ended in 2009 Ladell went to writing solo. The series just like remake is an Fan fiction series which also contain characters from Sonic the Hedgehog, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, The Boondocks, Zelda, Jak and Dexter, Pokemon, Naruto, WWE even celebrities Lil Romeo, Bow Wow, Linkin Park. The History of Tai "First Book" The History of Tai The beginning of the book starts off with a character name Tai Ember talking to another character name Lil J about a fighting tournament they were entering. As the tournament goes on things get hectic when Shadow the Hedgehog shows up demanding Tai to come with him. Tai refuses and Shadow threatens him. The story ends when Tai finds out a girl named Malesha has been kidnapped by Shadow. Lil J than realizes the girl is Tai’s girlfriend. The History of Tai "Second Book" The History of Tai 2: Now or Never Second Book: In the second book. Tai rescues Malesha but kills Lil J, doing this Tai becomes hated by everyone. So Tai goes back in time to change the future so he never meets Lil J. The story ends on a cliffhanger. "This is the last book "Trey Aarestad" work with Ladell in making the series, also the only book to contain outtakes of making the book." The History of Tai "Third Book" The History of Tai 3: Origins of Flames The book starts out with Tai finding out that he never changed the past and everyone still remembers everything. Tai later finds out that there’s another fighting tournament but it is a tag team tournament called the main event. He asks Lil J to partner up with him. Ladell agrees and they end up winning the tournament. The story ends when they find out that only one of them can win the tag team tournament prize. The History of Tai "Fourth Book" The History of Tai 4: Phoenix Chronicles The fourth book starts with ”Shadow the Hedgehog" showing up with every evil person Tai and Lil J have faced. Tai and Lil J win the long battle but after defeating all there past enemies, Shadow shows up once again with Tai's cousin KO who’s under mind control. KO is forced to kill Tai, Tai dies and Lil J goes after Shadow. Later in the book Lil J finds a portal, inside the portal is another world. Lil J see’s younger versions of hisself along with younger versions of Tai, not knowing what's going on he see a Tai with a halo above his head it's the original, they team up trying to find a way out, the story ends with a cliff-hanger. The History of Tai "Fifth Book" The History of Tai 5: Broken Past The book starts out with Tai and Lil J finding a way out of the broken past. After this a new enemy appears calling himself Darkness and promising he will kill each and everyone in the school with super powers. The book ends with the team preparing for there final battle. The History of Tai "Sixth Book" The History of Tai 6: Nightmares of Darkness The final book starts out where the last book left off. Darkness begins to kill Tai and his friends even after they gave it there all it was still no use. The book ends with everyone staying in King Kai’s world dead. It is unclear if this was the actual ending of the series or not but it was the final book to be made by Ladell before he went to go work on other books. Remake In 2011 Ladell began to rewrite the whole "The History of Tai" book series all into one book. It was finally release on the first of January 2013 entitled "The History of Tai 2013".